DEPRIMIDA?
by Coeli Nara
Summary: LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN Y NO SIEMPRE ES LO QUE PARECE ¿POR QUE ARRIESGARLO TODO POR UNA CONFUSION?


DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUI APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO SON UTILIZADOS PARA RECREACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, IGUAL PARA INSPIRARME UTILICE LA CANCION DE LINGER DE LOS CRAMBERRIES, ASI QUE SIN MAS LOS INVITO A LEER

¿DEPRIMIDA?

SI TU, SI TÚ PUDIERAS VOLVER, NO LO DEJES QUEMAR, NO LO DEJES APAGAR, ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE NO HE SIDO RUDA, PERO ES SÓLO TU ACTITUD, ME ESTÁS APARTANDO, SE ESTA ARRUINANDO TODO...

Llevaba seis días en suna, tres días de camino y tres días encerrada en su habitación. Ni Gaara había podido hacerla salir y pensó que lo mejor era dejarla hasta que se le pasara en berrinche.

Como era posible que shikamaru la tuviera de la mano a ella precisamente a ella, y no era que estuviera celosa o algo por el estilo era que en público apenas si la tocaba y a ella la llevaba de la mano, ósea que le pasa o que pensaba, que no se iba a enojar que no se suponía que ella era su novia? Y que se suponía que iba a pasar ahora llevaba seis días sin verlo, y el ni sus luces ahora que pasaría con sus planes si el era tan holgazán como para buscarla.

Y JURE, JURE QUE SERIA SINCERA, Y CARIÑO ASÍ LO HICE... ¿ENTONCES POR QUE ESTABAS COGIENDO SU MANO? ¿ES ESA LA MANERA EN LA QUE ESTÁBAMOS? ¿ME MENTISTE SIEMPRE? ¿ERA SOLO UN JUEGO PARA TI?...

Ahora solo podia llorar, pero por que era la pregunta, acaso le dolía?, pues claro que le dolía por que lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado y desgraciadamente nunca se lo había dicho, siempre se mostraba tan seca y ahora asumía las consecuencias, ya había asimilado que Ino era su mejor amiga, había entendido que llegara a colgarse de su cuello que fuera empalagosa y que de vez en cuando le tronara tremendos Besotes en la cara, si claro que ella entendía si bien sabia que los celos eran signos de inseguridad y algo que sabaku no temari jamás tendría era inseguridad, ella era suficientemente madura como para no mostrarse débil ante los demás, entonces por que estaba asi, por ella? Por esa insignificante cuatro ojos toda desaliñada? No no no no no, Shiho jamás había sido grosera con ella estaba consciente de que shikamaru era su novio y jamás había intentado algo con el, entonces con quien debía enojarse ¿con el? Pues si, por que él era, el que la había lastimado y ahora parecía megdalena llorando por todo, realmente se sentía mal le dolía tanto el tan solo pensar que no le importaba y aun mas que ni siquiera le haya importado que se fuera...

PERO ESTOY TAN DEPRIMIDA. SABES QUE ESTOY LOCA POR TI. ME TIENES ATRAPADA ENTRE TUS DEDOS ¿VAS A PERMITIR QUE SIGA ASI? ¿VAS A PERMITIR, A PERMITIR, A PERMITIR QUE SIGA ASI?

Desde cuando las cosas estaban mal, acaso shikamaru se veía obligado a buscar lo que en ella ya no encontraba, y si era así por que no se lo decía, por que no estaba ahí con ella por que?. Y ahora solo estaba ahí llorando amargamente por que nunca se imagino que shikamaru seria de esos hombres que solo juegan con los sentimientos, por que nunca le dijo que algo estaba mal, por que su felicidad la había abrumado tanto que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba... ¿Pero...que era lo que pasaba?.

-¿ cuando fue que nos dejamos de entender... Shikamaru? ¿Por que estabas ahí, así, con ella? ¿Cuando fue que deje de importarte? ¿Cuando fue que dejaste de quererme?...

Los sollozos de temari inundaban el vacío de esa habitación, siempre se había sentido sola,pero eso cambio cuando lo conoció por que ese chico que la exasperaba y la sacaba de sus casillas había hecho que ella viera las cosas diferentes le había dado...sentido a su vida y ahora era el mismo que le quitaba su razón de ser. Lo que no pudo ver era que no estaba sola como ella creía ahí estaba él, oculto entre las sombras y el solo la miraba y sentía que su alma se le partía en dos, como era posible que la mujer fuerte y decidida, ahora estuviera derrumbada llorando como una niña indefensa; decidió acercarse y suavemente le acaricio se hermosa cabellera dorada.

\- sabes son muchas preguntas para una sola noche- temari estaba más que sorprendida, cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí y ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y no quería que la viera, estaba roja e hinchada por tanto llorar y todo era su culpa, ¿como estaba él ahí?.

PENSÉ EN TU MUNDO PENSÉ QUE NADA IBA MAL. PERO ESTABA EQUIVOCADA, ESTABA EQUIVOCADA.

-¿que haces aquí Nara? No deberías andar exhibiendo a tu amiguita por tu aldea, aparte invades propiedad privada.

\- vamos mujer no tienes que estar con esa actitud... Estaba...estaba preocupado

-jajajaja tal vez, pero no por mi o si?

-claro que por ti, por que dices eso, si me demore fue por que me mandaron a misión no por que no quisiera venir por favor no estés..

-¿así? Entonces dime como quieres que este, riéndome? Si la ultima vez que te vi estabas plácidamente tomado de la mano de esa...shiho

\- Temari por que no dejas que te explique las cosas, tu bien sabes que no es lo que estas pensando

\- ¿y que es lo que estoy pensado shikamaru? Eeeh! Que mientras yo estoy encerrada en una maldita oficina, tú pasas tus tiempos de ocio pavoneandote por la calle con tus amiguitas! Eeeh! Dime, como se supone que debo tomar eso? Ya llevábamos dos días sin vernos DOS! y tu como si nada, como si verme no te importará, y ahí estoy yo de idiota apurandome al trabajo para salir temprano y verte, y cual es la sorpresa? Que el bebe anda de perro con otra vieja, de mi no te vas a burlar ni me vas a ver la cara de estipida...!

Fue ahí cuando se derrumbó, y el llanto se hizo presente, se sentía tan vulnerable y el solo estaba ahí mirando como lloraba por su culpa.

SI TU, SI TU PUDIERAS INTENTAR NO MENTIR. LAS COSAS NO SERIAN TAN CONFUSAS. Y NO ME SENTIRIA TAN USADA. PERO SIEMPRE SUPISTE REALMENTE. QUE SOLO QUERÍA ESTAR CONTIGO

Los minutos habían transcurrido tan lentamente que cada sollozo perforaba su alma, estaba sufriendo por verla así y no sabia que hacer para calmarla por que nunca se mostraba tan desolada delante de él, la miraba tan indefensa pero a la vez tan mujer que tenia sentimientos encontrados, y no por que fuera malo, era por que ella estaba mostrando un lado que el no conocía, y eso la hacía amarla más quería cuidarla y protegerla, si le gustaba su fortaleza, su independencia, su carácter fuerte y explosivo, pero ahora se veía diferente hasta el grado de pensar que se veía hermosa así, roja e inchadita y su piel parecía tan suave que anhelaba ya el contacto tan suave que le proporcionaría. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, ella lo necesitaba de otra manera; estaba sufriendo por una acción que el no había hecho, y el estaba ahí por que no queria perderla...

PERO ESTOY TAN DEPRIMIDA SABES QUE ESTOY LOCA POR TI. ME TIENES ATRAPADA ENTRE TUS DEDOS ¿VAS A PERMITIR QUE SIGA ASÍ? ¿VAS A PERMITIR QUE SIGA ASI, A PERMITIR, A PERMITIR QUE SIGA ASI?

\- por favor, quiero que me escuches y si después de eso quieres que me vaya lo haré, por que me duele verte asi, y mas si se que es por mi culpa

\- no necesito que me compadezcas sabes, ni que estés por la pena que te da verme así

\- tsk solo escucha de acuerdo, si yo se que no nos habíamos visto en dos días, pero eso no es cierto me la pasaba afuera de tu ventana viendote trabajar, no entraba por que tsunade ya me había advertido, que si te interrumpía me mandaría hacer guardia nocturna, y la verdad no quiero eso, pero bueno, el dia que tu me viste con shiho, no la llevaba de la mano por gusto y no había pasado el día con ella ni con otra, estaba fuera de ventana cuando escuche que tendrías una reunión con la quinta asi que decidí ir por la comida para dejarla en tu escritorio ya que en los dos días que pase ahí vi que no salías a comer y...

-le estas dando muchas vueltas y me esta empezando a doler la cabeza así que por favor termina para que puedas marcharte.

-temari ese dia murió el papa de shiho y me sentía mal por ella, cuando la tome de la mano era para llevarla contigo quería que me ayudaras a animarla, y entonces te apareciste ahí gritando e insultando a diestra y siniestra, te veias tan enojada que fue a buscarte al hostal pero cuando llegue me dijeron que tu ya te habias ido, no entendia lo que pasaba te busque por toda la aldea y me entero por tsunade que ya te habias ido a suna y de paso que terminabas conmigo

\- y que esperabas, que me quedara a verte con otra

-no, quería que te quedaras para que dieras una explicación sobre tus decisiones y quería que me dijeras de frente que ya no querias nada conmigo- Temari sintió un nudo en la garganta, no estaba entendiendo que es lo que pasaba realmente ¿acaso nada mas había ido para terminar oficialmente? - temari... tu ... ¿me quieres?

PERO ESTOY TAN DEPRIMIDA, SABES QUE ESTOY LOCA POR TI, ME TIENES ATRAPADA ENTRE TUS DEDOS, ¿VAS A PERMITIR QUE SIGA ASI? ¿VAS A PERMITIR, A PERMITIR, A PERMITIR QUE SIGA ASI?

En ese momento se detuvo a verlo con atención y se dio cuenta de que lucia demacrado cansado y con los ojos rojos iguales a los de ella, ¿acaso había llorado? noto que su mirada era vacia como si hubiera perdido lo mas importante en su vida, y lo sabia por que ella se sentía justamente igual

\- se que no he sido lo mejor novia, y que es cierto que no soy muy expresiva pero...- kami! le estaba costando mucho decircelo y no era que no quisiera, era que no sabia como y el estaba mirándola fijamente sin perder ningún detalle de sus facciones temiendo por la respuesta

\- temari me quieres?

\- no, no te quiero pero...- en ese momento shikamaru sintió que todo se le quebraba en su interior, sentía un dolor enorme y por mas que lo evito sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir, como era posible que no lo quisiera digo si jamas le había dicho que lo quería pero se imagina que era por el orgullo tan grande que ella poseía, pero ya escuchar que no lo quería era devastador, se levanto para irse no quería seguir ahí le dolia mas de lo que podía soportar.

\- espera! a donde vas? ni siquiera me has dejado terminar

-NO! para que quieres que este aquí, para que me digas que no me quieres, que solo era tu pasatiempo mientras estabas en konoha eeeh!

-déjame terminar, si te dije que no te quiero por q...

-Sólo!

-shikamaru TE AMO

\- que dijiste- jamas en toda su vida imagino que ella le diría que lo ama, había pensado en pasar toda su vida junto a esa problemática mujer y sabia de ante mano que nunca la escucharía decir esa palabra que ahora lo hacia sentir junto a sus preciadas nubes. - ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- dije que te amo TE AMO mas que a nada en este mundo- se levanto y se arrodillo junto a el -perdona mi reacción, yo...jamas me había sentido asi... si estaba celosa, tu jamas me tomas de la mano en publico, no me abrazas, que esperabas que pensara

SABES QUE ESTOY LOCA POR TI, ME TIENES ATRAPADA ENTRE TUS DEDOS, ¿VAS A PERMITIR QUE SIGA ASI? ¿VAS A PERMITIR, A PERMITIR, A PERMITIR QUE SIGA ASI?

-lo único que quiero es que te sientas segura de mi, y que no pongas en dudas mis sentimiento, te amo y esta de mas que te lo diga pero yo jamas cambiaria a la mujer mas problemática, exasperante, enojona, hermosa y sexy de este mundo, quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado, te amo hoy como si no existiera un mañana eres única para mi, tu le das sentido y color a esta vida mia por que asi de simple, mi vida eres tu- temari estaba desbordando felicidad por donde quiera que se le veía, nunca pensó que su vago fuera tan romántico, sin dudas esas palabras la habían derretido por completo que tonta había sido al dudar del amor por el, se hubieran ahorrado tanto sufrimiento si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado desde un principio, pero el hubiera no existe y a causa de eso estaba escuchando le mejor declaración de amor que se pudo haber imaginado, ahora solo restaba regresar con el al su futura aldea, por que algo si había decidido y era que jamas dejaría escapar a ese maravilloso hombre que amaba y que la amaba.

¿deprimida? quien lo estaba? estaba claro que ella no, se encontraba entre los brazos del mejor hombre del mundo, y el la besaba como si fuera la primera vez que probaba esos dulces labios, prueba de un amor puro que duraría hasta el ultimo aliento de su vida...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO YA QUE LO ESCRIBI CON EL CORAZON EN LA MANO, GRACIAS POR LEERME SAYONARA!


End file.
